


Could find a better use of that mouth of yours

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wants to study with his fellow Warblers but his boyfriend is simply too distracting to make it easy on him (writter for the klaine week 2013: day 4- naughty/nice).</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/45369248375/could-find-a-better-use-of-that-mouth-of-yours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could find a better use of that mouth of yours

Blaine watched mesmerized the movement of Kurt’s tongue, the way his lips formed around the tip, sucking in, the focused expression on his face. The length glistened with a bit of saliva from where Kurt’s mouth has been once further down.

It’s been twenty minutes. Twenty minutes since Kurt started sucking unconsciously at his pen during their common Warbler’s study session in Dalton’s library. And Blaine was sure he was going to go insane if Kurt neither stopped nor put his mouth somewhere else, preferably somewhere on Blaine’s body while they were not in a public place.  
Every time he tried to hiss at his boyfriend, Wes would send him a deadly glare from above his biology notes.

Suddenly Kurt closed his eyes, cheeks hollowing and Blaine gasped loudly.

“Blaine? Are you okay? You seem… flushed” David asked with a cocked eyebrow, carefully studying his friend.

“Yes, I’m fine, perfectly fine, I just need, uhm, I need a break” he muttered, gathering his things with shaky hands. He glanced up at Kurt, who was watching him with innocently wide-opened eyes but he could see through that. That little smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

The Warblers watched their lead singer disappear between high rows of mahogany bookcases before the countertenor stood up and well and followed his boyfriend with a sigh.

He found Blaine on the floor, back pressed to the shelve, neck titled back, eyes closed.

“You’re not playing fair” he said, eyes remaining closed. Kurt smiled at that and kneeled beside him.

“I have no idea what are you talking about”

“Oh I think you do. Baby penguin Hummel, huh?”

He reached and tugged Kurt by his tie, bringing him close and pressing their lips together. After a moment Kurt started nibbling at Blaine’s upper lip and the shorted boy moaned softly.

“Not here” Kurt whispered against his lips.

“Easier said than done. Have you seen yourself? Not possible to resist” he tried to lick into Kurt’s mouth but he pulled away, causing Blaine to whine.

“Later. I promise” Kurt winked at him before leaving. Blaine followed him with his eyes, frustrated and half-hard still sitting on the floor, not knowing a single thing for tomorrow’s physics test, thinking to himself with a smirk Damn because who would have thought, Kurt Hummel…? Someone definitely got lucky and was not going to let that go easily.


End file.
